One Confession
by amelkyuhae13
Summary: /Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu, aku benci kalian.../ tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan darimu/ inikah alasannya? Kenapa sejak awal appa tidak mengatakan apapun?/ mianhae hyung.../
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One Confession**

 **Gendre: Brothership/ Freindship/ Familly**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Cast: Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(24), Park Donghae(20), Cho Kyuhyun(19), Park Hejoon(60), Min Hari(50), and Other Cast**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Summary :**

 ** _/Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu, aku benci kalian.../ tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan darimu/ inikah alasannya? Kenapa sejak awal appa tidak mengatakan apapun?/ mianhae hyung.../_**

Pagi ini seorang namja berusia 19 tahun tengah berdiri didepan tiga orang namja yang duduk didepannya. Disampingnya terdapat tiga buah koper besar dan ransel yang bertengger dipunggungnya.

"annyeonghaseyo... Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap namja tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya memberikan sebuah salam perkenalan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, senang bertemu denganmu... ini adalah kedua hyungmu..." ucap salah satu namja dengan tampang usia 60 tahunan.

Kyuhyun memandang kedua orang yang akan menjadi hyung tirinya tersebut dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Namun kedua namja tersebut nampak tak suka dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"annyeonghaseyo hyungdeul..." sapa Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bersemangat.

"aku Park Jungsoo dan dia Park Donghae..." ucap namja dengan nama Park Jungsoo.

"kalian berkenalanlah dulu dan setelah itu antarkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya..." ucap namja separuh baya tersebut sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang terbilang sangat mewah.

Sepeninggal ayah tiri Kyuhyun tersebut, suasana ruangan menjadi canggung sekali.

Seorang namja yang diketahui Kyuhyun mempunyai nama Park Donghae beranjak berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut namun dia berhenti sejenak tepat disamping Kyuhyun berdiri.

"pengganggu..." bisik Donghae dengan nada sinis dan menendang koper Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan sambutan Donghae hanya terdiam dan memandang Donghae dengan kesal.

Sedangkan Jungsoo tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuan Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini memandang Jungsoo seolah meminta penjelasan namun raut wajah Jungsoo berubah seketika dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"wae? apa kau ingin disambut dengan pesta selamat datang? Jangan membuat masalah dan bersikaplah seolah kau tidak ada" ucap Jungsoo sinis sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri.

"anio... aku tidak akan diam saja..." ucap Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Jungsoo berhenti sesaat.

Kyuhyun memandang Jungsoo dengan tajam.

"apa kau takut jika aku akan merebut semua yang kalian miliki? Asal kau tahu, aku bukan cinderella... aku akan membalas apapun yang kalian lakukan padaku, jadi... jangan coba-coba memperlakukanku dengan buruk" ucap Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri.

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

"kau hanya anak baru disini... jangan terlalu sombong..." ucap Jungsoo dan berlalu pergi.

Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun diruangan besar itu.

"mwo? sombong? Aishhhh... kenapa eomma menikah dengan keluarga yang menyeramkan seperti ini? Aigooo... tatapan mereka berdua benar-benar sangat dingin..."

"bagaimana kabar eomma di Amerika? Gwaenchana... dia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang" gumam Kyuhyun.

"tuan muda, aku akan mengantarkan anda ke ruangan anda" ucap salah seorang pelayan dirumah tersebut.

"ah, nde... kamsahamnida..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun melewati lorong rumah tersebut dengan perasaan kagumnya karena sepanjang lorong tersebut melewati kolam dalam rumah yang memberikan kesejukan bagi penghuni rumah tersebut.

"woahhh menakjubkan sekali, apa appa tiriku sangat kaya ahjumma? Bahkan ada taman dan kolam didalam rumah" ucap Kyuhyun seperti seorang bocah.

"ne, beliau sangat hebat..." ucap ahjumma sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Tibalah Kyuhyun didepan pintu sebuah kamar yang berada paling ujung.

"ini kamarku? Lalu disana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu kamar yang lainnya.

"itu kamar tuan Jungsoo dan tuan Donghae" jawab ahjumma tersebut.

"ahhh jadi kamar mereka bersebelahan denganku?"

"ahjumma, bantu aku mengemasi barangku... aku membawa barang sangat banyak" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ahjumma yang memang bertugas mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga tersebut membantu Kyuhyun menata barang bawaannya didalam lemari dan juga rak buku miliknya.

"aku harus memanggil ahjumma apa?"

"eh, itu... panggil saja ahjumma, semua memanggil saya seperti itu"

"geurae... ahh kenapa suasana dirumah ini begitu dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada ahjumma.

"maaf tuan, saya tidak mengerti apapun..." ucap ahjumma.

"arraseo... aku tidak akan memaksa ahjumma untuk bercerita apapun.. aku akan cari tahu sendiri..." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

"sebaiknya anda tetap tenang dan tidak membuat masalah tuan..." ucap ahjumma.

"waeyo? Bukankah kedatanganku memang sudah membuat masalah?"

"anda harus menjaga sikap anda tuan, jangan membuat masalah apapun dengan kedua hyung tiri anda" ucap ahjumma.

"arraseo... arraseo... aku akan mencari tahu sendiri... jangan kawatir" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ahjumma itu hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"apa hanya ahjumma yang bekerja dirumah sebesar ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"saya sudah bekerja dirumah ini selama 15 tahun... dirumah ini ada bagian dapur 3 orang, lalu bagian pelayan rumah ada 3 orang, sopir ada 4 orang dan tukang kebun ada 2 orang... anda bisa menghitungnya sendiri tuan... dan saya dibagian mengurusi kalian semua" ucap ahjumma.

"woahhhh banyak sekali,,, tetapi rumah ini sangat sepi dan dingin..." gumam Kyuhyun.

"saya sudah selesai dengan barang anda... silahkan beristirahat dan saya harap jangan pernah mencampuri urusan orang dirumah ini..." ucap ahjumma mengingatkan Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya dan sang eomma lah yang sudah masuk kedalam lingkungan keluarga tersebut dan mungkin juga tanpa adanya persetujuan dengan anggota keluarga tersebut.

Saat Kyuhyun tengah berbaring diranjangnya tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk dari sang eomma.

"eomma... gwaenchana? Apa eomma sudah meminum obat dan bagaimana orang disana?" Kyuhyun memberondongkan pertanyaan pada sang eomma yang sangat dicintainya.

"wae? apa kau sangat merindukan eomma? Kau jaga diri dengan baik, jangan sakit..." ucap sang eomma.

"kenapa eomma malah bertanya padaku? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"hmmmmm... apa kau marah? Eomma baik-baik saja disini... jangan kawatirkan eomma... apa kau juga baik-baik saja?"

"ne... semua orang memperlakukanku dengan baik... aku punya dua orang hyung yang baik disini... sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini..." ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbohong pada sang eomma.

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu... jangan membuat masalah disana... eomma percaya padamu Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap eomma Kyuhyun.

"eomma... naneun gwaenchana,, eomma juga harus kuat nde?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih.

"arraseo... eomma akan selalu disamping Kyuhyun... semua hanya untukmu sayang..."

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca saat eommanya mengucapkan kata sayang padanya.

"eomma, saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Jungsoo tak sengaja tengah mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang eomma saat dia lewat didepan kamar Kyuhyun karena pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang setengah terbuka.

 _Apa dia begitu bahagia merusak keluarga orang lain?_ Batin Jungsoo

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari kamar Donghae yang membuat Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

Keterkejutan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah saat dia mendapati Jungsoo tengah berdiri didepan kamarnya. Jungsoo tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri kamar Donghae.

"Hae-ya! Buka pintunya! YA!" Jungsoo menggedor pintu kamar Donghae dengan keras.

Kyuhyun yang juga kawatir hanya diam sambil melihat Jungsoo menggedor pintu kamar Donghae.

"apa kau hanya berdiam diri disana? Cepat ambilkan kunci cadangan!" perintah Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju arah depan rumah tersebut, namun ahjumma sudah berlari menuju arah kamar Donghae sambil membawakan kunci cadangan.

Jungsoo segera membuka kamar Donghae dan mendapati barang Donghae berserakan dilantai.

"Hae-ya..." Jungsoo menghampiri Donghae yang terduduk dilantai sambil bersandar lemah dipinggiran tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun yang beridiri didepan pintu memutuskan untuk ikut masuk dan terkejut melihat kondisi kamar Donghae.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mencoba melukai dirimu lagi?" tanya Jongsoo.

 _Melukai diri lagi? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_ Batin Kyuhyun bingung.

"kau mencoba perduli padaku? Kau tidak ada bedanya dengannya jadi jangan pernah perduli padaku!" teriak Donghae pada Jungsoo.

 _Mwo? dia membentak Jungsoo hyung?_ Batin Kyuhyun yang semakin bingung dengan hubungan Jungsoo dan Donghae.

"kita obati dulu lukamu..." ucap Jungsoo mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Donghae yang melihat tangan Donghae berdarah karena memukul kaca yang ada dikamarnya.

Kali ini Donghae diam dan menerima perlakuan Jungsoo. Jungsoo dengan telaten mengobati luka Donghae dengan obat-obatan yang memang sudah berada didalam kamar Donghae. Sedangkan ahjumma membereskan pecahan kaca dan juga buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan dilantai.

Saat Jungsoo mengobati Donghae, mata Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang balas menatap Jungsoo.

Kali ini tatapan Jungsoo sedikit berbeda, seolah dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sejak awal dia sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun.

 _Wae? Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengobati Donghae, Jungsoo pun beranjak keluar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan kamar Donghae.

"aku harap kau melupakan apa yang kau lihat hari ini" ucap Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

"wae? kau harus memberikan alasan agar aku bisa mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun.

"sudah aku bilang jangan pernah ikut campur tetapi kau..."

"aku sejak awal sudah ikut campur jadi apa bedanya jika aku ikut campur sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"sangat sombong... cari tahu saja sendiri dan kau akan menyesalinya..." ucap Jungsoo.

"ahhh... mungkin kau akan menyesal jika kau punya hati..." ucap Jungsoo lagi.

Kyuhyun termenung mendengar ucapan Jungsoo.

 _Apa maksudnya? Apa semua ini ada kaitannya denganku dan eomma?_

 _Anio, pasti bukan karena aku dan eomma... aku melakukan semua ini juga untuk eomma dan karena appa mereka... Apa hanya mereka yang menolak pernikahan itu? aku juga menolaknya tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun... Sampai saat ini aku juga tidak tahu alasan appa kalian mau menikah dengan eommaku yang sakit-sakitan..._

Flashback

"Kyuhyun-ah... pernikahan ini juga akan baik untuk eommamu... kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatan eommamu... hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku..." ucap Park Hejoon.

"anio, ahjushi... kau tahu sekali kan jika eommaku menderita kanker dan bagaimana bisa ahjushi memintanya menikah denganmu... kesalahan apa yang ahjushi perbuat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ada kesalahan yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan padamu maupun eommamu Kyuhyun-ah... hanya dengan ini aku bisa menebus kesalahanku... aku akan membiayai kemoterapi eommamu di Amerika dan juga aku akan menjagamu sebagai ganti appamu Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Park Hejoon memberikan penjelasannya dan menghubungkan dengan appanya.

"jika itu baik untuk eomma dan eomma menyetujuinya maka aku akan menerimanya ahjushi" ucap Kyuhyun. Meskipun hatinya menolak tetapi semua ini hanya untuk eommanya.

"gomawo Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Park Hejoon.

Flashback End

 _Aku seharusnya menanyakan alasan ahjushi saat itu... tetapi aku yakin dia punya alasan kenapa dia tidak menceritakan alasannya..._

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Kali ini FF ke-6 yang author buat, selamat membaca semoga kali ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin..**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kyuhyun oppa dengan judul "One Confession"... Aku sangat suka semua lagu di album Solo Kyuhyun jadi sekali-sekali buat FF dari lagu Kyuhyun... Selamat membaca, ditambah dengerin musiknya pasti lebih bikin ngantuk hehehehehehe ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One Confession**

 **Gendre: Brothership/ Freindship/ Family**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Cast: Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(24), Park Donghae(20), Cho Kyuhyun(19), Park Hejoon(60), Min Hari(50), and Other Cast**

 **Summary :**

 ** _/Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu, aku benci kalian.../ tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan darimu/ inikah alasannya? Kenapa sejak awal appa tidak mengatakan apapun?/ mianhae hyung.../_**

 ** _Selanjutnya..._**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dimana saat ini sang pemilik rumah sudah duduk diujung meja makan yang terbilang cukup besar. Disebelah kanannya duduk dua orang namja yang tidak lain adalah Jungsoo dan Donghae. Pada sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun tengah duduk sambil memandang kedua hyungnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Suasana makan malam terasa sangat canggung bagi Kyuhyun karena mereka semua tampak tak begitu dekat satu dengan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun melihat jika sang appa tiri nampak tidak perduli meskipun tahu jika tangan Donghae sedang terluka.

 _Apa mereka benar-benar ayah dan anak? Bagaimana bisa dia nampak biasa saja melihat anaknya terluka?_

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa kau merasa betah tinggal disini?" tanya Hejoon pada Kyuhyun yang nampak sedikit melamun.

"eh... ne..." Kyuhyun nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hejoon padanya.

"apa tanganmu baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin menanyakan keadaan Donghae yang sempat membuatnya khawatir. Hejoon sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dan membuatnya semakin canggung didepan Jungsoo dan Donghae.

Donghae dan Jungsoo juga nampak tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Donghae sedikit menatap Hejoon dan seperti takut saat Hejoon memandangnya karena ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut. Mau tidak mau pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab Donghae dengan anggukan kepala. Kyuhyun terlihat puas saat Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hae-ya, temui aku setelah makan malam" ucap Hejoon pada Donghae dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

Wajah Donghae nampak takut dan Jungsoo terlihat memejamkan matanya seolah menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak. Dengan napas yang berat, Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sempat memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka.

Jungsoo memegang tangan Donghae yang membuat langkah Donghae tertahan.

"apa perlu aku temani?" tanya Jungsoo dengan halus. Donghae menghempaskan tangan Jungsoo dengan keras dan beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun terlihat semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anggota keluarga tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Jungsoo menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memandang sejenak wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kita perlu bicara" ucap Jungsoo dan berjalan menuju balkon rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah langkah Jungsoo dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Jungsoo.

Jungsoo berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan secara cepat mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"KAU... sudah aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah membuat masalah dan tetap diam!" ucap Jungsoo dengan geram. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu penuh amarah. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Jungsoo namun dia tidak gentar dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. Kekuatan Jungsoo sangat kuat dan membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika Jungsoo tengah marah terhadapnya.

"lepaskan!" Pinta Kyuhyun karena kekuatan Jungsoo begitu besar.

"wae? apa kau sulit bernapas?" tanya Jungsoo namun tidak ada niatan sedikitpun melepaskan cengkramannya. Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak namun nyatanya dia memang lemah dan kalah dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang Jungsoo berikan.

"dia... dia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan nyaman dirumah ini..." ucap Jungsoo dan tatapan matanya mulai melemah begitu juga dengan cengkraman yang diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat perasaan sedih dari cara Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak lama setelah itu, Jungsoo melepaskan cengkramannya.

"berikan alasan agar aku dapat mengerti..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Jungsoo.

"bagaimana aku dapat diam jika aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku disuruh untuk diam!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"geurae... kau benar, seharusnya aku memberikan alasan padamu agar kau bisa mengerti... tetapi, apa kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya jika kau sudah tahu alasannya?" Jungsoo balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang begitu penasaran dengan alasan dibalik semua masalah yang ada dalam keluarga barunya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungsoo.

"kehadiranmu sudah cukup sebagai pengganggu keluarga kami jadi bersikaplah seolah kau tidak ada... jebal..." ucap Jungsoo dengan nada putus asa dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Dengan segala rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun termenung dan mencoba berpikir dengan otak yang dimilikinya.

Dilain sisi, Donghae tengah menemui Hejoon diruangan kerja Hejoon.

"apa kau melukai dirimu lagi?" tanya Hejoon pada Donghae yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"mianhae..." hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Donghae saat berhadapan dengan Hejoon.

"apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Sangat pantas jika eommamu menelantarkanmu dan pergi meninggalkanmu..." ucap Hejoon dengan nada marah dan sisnis.

"mianhae..." ucap Donghae meminta maaf lagi pada sang appa.

"apa kau hanya bisa meminta maaf saja, HUH? apa dengan melukai dirimu sendiri maka eomammu akan kembali? Tidak heran jika kau selalu mendapat posisi kedua disekolah karena kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu!" Hejoon kembali memarahi Donghae.

Hejoon memandang Donghae yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya saat dia melihat Donghae.

"pergilah..." ucap Hejoon menyuruh Donghae pergi dari hadapannya.

Namun langkah Donghae tertahan saat Hejoon mengucapkan sesuatu terhadapnya.

"berhentilah menyakiti dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena semua sia-sia Hae-ya..." ucap Hejoon dengan nada lembut. Namun ucapan Hejoon malah semakin membuat Donghae sakit hati. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan erat mendengar ucapan Hejoon dan karena menahan amarahnya.

Donghae tidak memperdulikan lagi ucapan Hejoon dan memilih keluar dari ruangan Hejoon.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Hejoon bersandar dikursinya sambil memjamkan matanya.

"mianhae Donghae-ya... lebih baik kau membenciku karena kau akan semakin terluka jika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." gumam Hejoon pelan.

Diluar ruangan, Jungsoo tengah berdiri menunggu Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan appanya.

"Hae-ya..." panggil Jungsoo.

Donghae hanya memandang sejenak Jungsoo kemudian berlalu melewati hyungnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Jungsoo hanya menghela napas beratnya saat mendapatkan respon dingin dari Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari jauh hanya diam dan mulai memahami suasana yang tercipta dari kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

 _Jungsoo hyung sangat menyayangi Hae hyung... lalu kenapa dengan sikap Hae hyung?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun tidur, dia menyempatkan menelpon sang eomma dan menanyakan kabar sang eomma yang tengah menjalani pengobatan diAmerika. Meskipun kanker adalah penyakit yang mematikan namun Kyuhyun masih optimis jika sang eomma akan betahan jika menjalani dan mendapatkan pengobatan yang terbaik. Sang appa tirinya begitu memperhatikan eommanya bahkan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kesehatan eommanya.

"eomma, apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ne Kyuhyun-ah... eomma baik-baik saja disini, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya sang eomma.

"aku juga baik-baik saja eomma... bogoshipo...neomu bogoshipo" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat merindukan eomma disaat-saat seperti ini. Keadaanlah yang membuat dia harus merelakan sang eomma jauh darinya.

Min Hari sebagai seorang eomma juga sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Andaikan saja dia tidak sakit-sakitan dan andaikan saja semua jauh lebih baik lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah... maafkan eomma..."

"wae eomma? Kenapa eomma meminta maaf padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun yang heran dengan permintaan maaf sang eomma.

"anio, hanya saja... maaf tidak bisa disampingmu saat ini" ucap Min Hari setengah berbohong pada Kyuhyun.

 _Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah,, eomma tidak bisa mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa kau akan memaafkan eomma dan Hejoon? Awalnya sangat sulit buat eomma menerima permintaan Hejoon tetapi semua juga eomma lakukan untukmu, demi kebaikanmu._

Flashback

"Hari-ya... gomawo sudah mau menjadi istriku dan menerima permintaan maafku... semua ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Hyunjae. Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu dan juga menjaga Kyuhyun..." ucap Hejoon pada Hari.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku dan Kyuhyun... kematian Hyunjae sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, dia akan senang jika bisa melakukan hal yang baik sebelum dia meninggal.. setidaknya masih ada yang selamat diantara kalian berdua" ucap Hari penuh sabar dan pengertian.

"selain karena permintaan terakhir dari Hyunjae, alasanku menikahimu adalah..."

Flashbasck End

"eomma? Apa eomma tidur?" panggil Kyuhyun karena Hari hanya diam saja diseberang teleponnya. Hari tengah melamun akan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"eh, mianhae Kyu... eomma sangat lelah... kau tidurlah, bukankah disana sudah malam?.. semoga harimu menyenangkan sayang" Hari mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dengan berat hati.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun tengah bersiap-siap menuju kesekolah yang sudah dipilihkan oleh appa tirinya. Dengan seragam yang bagus, dia berkaca dengan tampang yang bahagia.

"kau sangat tampan Cho Kyuhyun... hahahaha, aku memang mewarisi ketampanan appaku..." Kyuhyun berkaca sambil mengingat sang appa yang telah meninggal dunia saat usianya 15 tahun.

"aku merindukan appa..." wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih saat mengingat sang appa yang meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu.

"ahhhh, gwaenchana... appa pasti sedang menjagaku disana... eomma, aku berangkat" Kyuhyun berkata seolah-oleh sang eomma berada disampingnya karena hanya eomma yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat menjalani harinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan tampang yang gembira karena dia akan masuk disekolah yang baru.

"Teman baru, seragam baru dan...Oh?..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

"seragam kita sama? Hyung, apa aku satu sekolah denganmu?" ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya jika seragamnya dan juga seragam Donghae sama.

Donghae sempat memandang Kyuhyun sejenak karena dia pun terkejut dengan seragam yang dipakai Kyuhyun sama dengan yang dia pakai saat ini. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika mereka berada di sekolah yang sama.

Donghae melanjutkan jalannya menuju keruang makan diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"woahhh daebak... kita satu sekolah hyung... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dan akan seperti apa nanti kita..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan riang.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menabrak tas punggung Kyuhyun.

"aigooo... kenapa kau berhenti mendadak didepanku hyung? Kau harus memberikan tanda jika mau berhenti sehingga aku bisa belok dan tidak menabrakmu... setidaknya itu yang harus dilakukan saat mengemudi...hehehehe" Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak bercanda Donghae yang masih berdiri diam didepannya.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"hanya satu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi... kau akan satu sekolah denganku tetapi... jangan pernah mengatakan jika kita tinggal bersama..." ucap Donghae dingin pada Kyuhyun.

"wae?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meminta sebuah penjelasan agar dia bisa mengerti kenapa dia disuruh seperti itu.

"hanya lakukan dan diam..." Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali.

"kenapa semua orang dirumah ini menyerakan,, penuh misteri,, dan mereka sama-sama menyuruhku tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas... aigooooo" Kyuhyun ikut berjalan mengikuti Donghae.

Nampaknya Hejoon dan Jungsoo sudah lama menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk bergabung dalam sarapan pagi mereka.

"annyeonghaseyo... mianhae, kalian sudah menunggu kami" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang malah langsung duduk ditempatnya. Hejoon maupun Jungsoo hanya diam melihat tingkah Donghae. Meskipun dengan berat hati dan juga penasaran tetapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka dan lebih memilih duduk ditempatnya.

"semoga kau menyukai sekolahmu yang baru Kyuhyun-ah,, Donghae pasti akan senang satu sekolah denganmu... dan aku menampatkan kalian dikelas yang sama jadi aku harap kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan baik..." ucap Hejoon.

"kenapa anda menempatkan kami dikelas yang sama?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran.

"anda? Panggil aku appa..." ucap Hejoon memprotes ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahan yang sudah dia perbuat dan hanya senyumlah yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Hejoon.

"hanya saja sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kalian berada dikelas yang sama..." lanjut Hejoon.

Donghae hanya diam saja dan enggan untuk berbicara sedikit pun.

 _Kenapa dia hanya mau berbicara padaku saja? Dan mereka berdua hanya diam._ Batin Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berangkat kesekolah menggunakan mobil yang sama diantarkan oleh sopir pribadi mereka. Sedangkan Hejoon dan Jungsoo berangkat kekantor dengan mobil yang lainnya. Jungsoo memang sudah belajar berbisnis dari sang appa meskipun dia sedang menempuh kuliah.

Meskipun berada dalam satu mobil bersama Hejoon namun Jungsoo enggan membahas ataupun berbicara jika memang tidak terlalu penting. Tetapi kali ini Hejoon memulai pembicaraan dengan Jungsoo.

"aku harap kau memperlaukan dia dengan baik..." ucap Hejoon.

"siapa yang appa maksudkan?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyunie..."

"wae? kenapa aku harus memperlakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Jungsoo yang meminta penjelasan dari Hejoon. Tetapi Hejoon hanya diam saja tanpa memberikan alasannya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae?" tanya Jungsoo pada Hejoon.

"aku tahu jika selama ini kau mengetahui bagaimana hubunganku dengan eommanya Donghae... dan aku tahu kau lebih dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan karena kau sangat mirip dengan eommamu..." ucap Hejoon pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo diam mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hejoon padanya. Meskipun Jungsoo hanya diam tetapi Hejoon tahu jika Jungsoo mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dibalik perceraian Hejoon dan eommanya Donghae.

"bagaimana jika minggu depan kita mengunjungi makam eommamu? Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak kesana?" ucap Hejoon pada Jungsoo.

Sebagai saudara tertua, Jungsoo begitu menyayangi Donghae dan mengerti bagaimana posisi Donghae apalagi Jungsoo tahu alasan yang Donghae tidak ketahui. Itulah alasan kenapa Jungsoo begitu perhatian meskipun Donghae bersikap acuh padanya.

Didalam perjalanan menuju kesekolah, Donghae meminta agar mobilnya diberhentikan sebelum masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya.

"kau akan kemana hyung? Apa kau tidak pergi kesekolah?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae.

"apa kita kesekolah sekarang tuan?" tanya sopir tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"anio,, aku akan mengikutinya ahjushi..." Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan mengikuti Donghae.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku..." Kyuhyun setengah berlari mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan didepannya.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari dua orang siswi yang mendengar jika Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan hyung.

"mwo? Donghae punya seorang dongsaeng?"

"sepertinya dia siswa baru"

Gunjingan datang dari beberapa siswa yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Donghae terdiam sejenak sehingga Kyuhyun dapat mendekatinya. Donghae kemudian berbalik dan tiba-tiba menarik kedua kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu HUH?" sentak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"wae? kenapa aku harus diam? WAE?" Kyuhyun balas membentak Donghae.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat amarah Donghae terpancing sehingga membuat Donghae melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Kyuhyun.

BUGGGG!

Terlihat sudut kanan bibir Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan keras Donghae. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, wajah Donghae masih menampakkan kekesalan pada Kyuhyun. Donghae kembali menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan tatapan amarahnya.

"Kau... Pengganggu!...aku sangat membencimu!" Donghae berteriak dengan keras karena emosi sudah mengendalikan akal sehatnya sehingga membuatnya tidak lagi menghiraukan teman-teman sekolah yang melihatnya dan membicarakannya.

Donghae hendak memukul kembali Kyuhyun, namun saat melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam dengan sangat erat membuat Donghae sedikit sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari kedua kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae.

 _Sebenci itukah kau? Apa kau tahu jika aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini? Apa kau kira hanya kau saja yang terluka?_

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae? Bagaimanakah sambutan teman baru Kyuhyun? Apa alasan yang disembunyikan Hejoon, Min Hari dan Jungsoo? Siapa yang akan lebih terluka jika alasan itu pada akhirnya akan terungkap? Lalu pada akhirnya siapakah yang akan melakukan "Satu Pengakuan"?**

 **Next Chapter "One Confession" silahkan ditunggu ^^**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita-cerita brothership, friendship dan family dari saya.. Silahkan baca FF saya jika kalian suka gendre tersebut karena saya tidak akan membuat gendre lainnya.. yang lagi kangen Donghae oppa, sabar ya... author juga kangen...hehehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: One Confession**

 **Gendre: Brothership/ Freindship/ Family**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Cast: Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(24), Park Donghae(20), Cho Kyuhyun(19), Park Hejoon(60), Min Hari(50), and Other Cast**

 **Summary :**

 ** _/Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu, aku benci kalian.../ tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan darimu/ inikah alasannya? Kenapa sejak awal appa tidak mengatakan apapun?/ mianhae hyung.../_**

Kau... Pengganggu!...aku sangat membencimu!" Donghae berteriak dengan keras karena emosi sudah mengendalikan akal sehatnya sehingga membuatnya tidak lagi menghiraukan teman-teman sekolah yang melihatnya dan membicarakannya.

Donghae hendak memukul kembali Kyuhyun, namun saat melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam dengan sangat erat membuat Donghae sedikit sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari kedua kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae.

 _Sebenci itukah kau? Apa kau tahu jika aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini? Apa kau kira hanya kau saja yang terluka?_

 ** _Selanjutnya..._**

Suasana gaduh kelas berubah menjadi hening saat salah seorang guru kelas datang dan memasuki ruangan kelas. Guru kelas tersebut nampak tak sendirian, dia bersama seorang murid baru yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Donghae yang memang sudah tahu akan hal tersebut nampak tenang dan bersikap acuh. Namun hal berbeda ditunjukkan teman-teman dikelasnya yang riuh dengan kedatangan teman baru.

"Bukankah dia siswa yang dipukul oleh Donghae?" bisik salah seorang siswi perempuan yang memang melihat kejadian yang dialami Kyuhyun pagi tadi.

"benarkah? Pantas saja wajahnya seperti itu"sambung yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun pun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman barunya. Kyuhyun menempati tempat duduk yang kosong diurutan kedua dari belakang. Kelas tersebut memang didesain dengan meja dan tempat duduk individu tanpa teman sebangku. Dengan meja individu membuat mereka akan terbiasa bekerja secara mandiri.

Donghae duduk dibelakang sendiri dan begitu dekat dengan posisi Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba salah satu siswa yang duduk disebelah kanan Kyuhyun mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu? Oh namaku Changmin..." ucap namja yang terlihat ramah menyambut Kyuhyun.

"gwaenchana,, senang bisa mengenalmu Changmin-ah..." ucap Kyuhyun menyambut Changmin.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dengan tenang tanpa adanya hambatan. Kyuhyun juga dibuat kagum dengan kepintaran Donghae yang mampu memberikan jawaban tepat serta sangat berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Bahkan Donghae menawarkan diri untuk menjawab soal yang diberikan oleh guru kelas tersebut.

Saat akhir pelajaran, guru tersebut membagikan hasil ulangan harian dimana Kyuhyun belum mengikuti ulangan tersebut. Saat itu Kyuhyun begitu kagum dengan Donghae saat mendengar nama sang hyung tiri disebut mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna namun wajah Donghae nampak tidak terlihat senang dengan hal tersebut. Yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah teman yang mengajaknya berkenalan adalah sang juara kelas. Changmin memang selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dikelas meskipun dia terlihat kurang serius dalam belajar.

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang duduk ditempat duduknya dengan earphone yang menutupi kedua telinganya serta sebuah buku didepannya.

 _Mwo?Apa dia selalu belajar seperti ini bahkan disaat jam istirahat?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi perempuan datang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"aku melihatmu dipukul oleh Donghae tadi pagi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya siswi tersebut.

"gwaenchana...hehehehe" ucap Kyuhyun.

"benarkah Donghae melakukannya padamu?" tanya Changmin yang tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"kenapa kau memanggilnya hyung?" tanya siswi tersebut.

"kalian pasti salah dengar..." jawab Kyuhyun kepada siswi tersebut.

"apa kau tidak lapar? tunjukkan padaku makanan yang enak dikantin sekolah ini" ucap Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang duduk dibangkunya.

"YA... jangan menarikku..." Changmin protes dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

Dikantin tersebut, Kyuhyun duduk bersama dengan Changmin.

"eh... apa kau kenal baik dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"wae? apa kau penasaran dengannya?" ucap Changmin yang mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"ne... sebenarnya..."

"belikan aku makanan maka aku akan memberikan informasi padamu..." ucap Changmin sambil melahap makanan yang dibelinya.

"mwo? selera makanmu benar-benar sangat baik..." ucap Kyuhyun tetapi tidak menolak untuk memberikan makanan pada Changmin.

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang dia?" tanya Changmin sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"semua..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin balik memandang Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan serius.

Changmin diam sesaat kemudian melanjutkan makannya dan berhenti memandang Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun masih memandang Changmin.

"aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak..." ucap Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun patah hati karena sudah terlalu berharap pada Changmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin dan menghela napas beratnya.

"rumornya dia ditinggalkan oleh eommanya..." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada Changmin yang membuat sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan buat Kyuhyun.

"itu hanya rumor tetapi semua orang sudah mengetahuinya..." lanjut Changmin dan berhenti untuk makan.

"dia... dan aku pernah dekat... kami sangat menyukai sepak bola, namun sekarang sudah berubah... banyak rumor yang buruk tentang eomma maupun appanya... sekarang dia lebih menyendiri dan sangat tertutup" ucap Changmin.

"rumor? Rumor apa?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang Changmin jelaskan.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat antusias dengan apa yang akan Changmin katakan.

"wae? kenapa kau sangat tertarik?" tanya Changmin curiga.

"ahhh, anio hanya saja..." Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir tentang alasan apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan pada Changmin.

"hanya saja, kau tahu kan luka ini? Aku ingin membalasnya..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan lukanya.

"ahhh, sebaiknya jangan mengganggunya..." ucap Changmin dengan santai.

"wae?"

"apa kau tahu julukannya? Dia adalah siswa yang dianggap gila dan menyeramkan... aku juga menghindarinya karena dia akan bertindak nekat saat pikirannya kacau maupun diganggu..." ucap Changmin.

"apa kau mengganggunya sampai dia memukulmu?" tanya Changmin.

"anio..."

"banyak rumor jelek tentangnya... kasihan sekali dia..." ucap Changmin sedih melihat kondisi Donghae.

"jadi dia mengalami tekanan karena perceraian orang tuanya?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil kesimpulan dari penjelasan Changmin.

"hmmmm, ada juga rumor yang menyebutkan jika eommanya selingkuh dan mencampakkan Donghae begitu saja..."

"mwo? selingkuh?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"hanya rumor... jangan mencoba menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak..." ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"rumor? Aigoooo apa kau tidak bisa memberikan sebuah fakta tentangnya? Kenapa banyak sekali rumor?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal karena rumor yang belum tentu benar.

"fakta?" tanya Changmin.

"ne, berikan aku sebuah fakta tentangnya, jangan memberikan rumor saja..." protes Kyuhyun.

"fakta apa? seperti apa?" tanya Changmin.

"seperti hubungan dengan keluarganya... kau bilang jika dulu kalian bersahabat..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meragukan jika Changmin adalah sahabat Donghae karena semua ucapan Changmin banyak mengandung rumor.

"kenapa kau tertarik dengan kehidupannya?" tanya Changmin mulai curiga karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seolah memaksanya.

"hanya saja dia terlihat begitu membenci hyungnya..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"mwo? bagaimana kau..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya yang tidak sengaja mengucapkan perkataan yang tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan.

"bagaimana kau tahu jika dia punya hyung?" Changmin mulai curiga.

"ehhh... itu... itu... kau yang bilang padaku tadi..." ucap Kyuhyun mencari alasan.

"benarkah? Apa aku menceritakannya? Aku lupa... hehehehe" ucap Changmin yang tidak ingat apa saja yang dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat lega dengan ekspresi Changmin yang terlihat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

 _Apa Changmin menyadari jika aku berbohong? Semoga tidak..._ Batin Kyuhyun.

"kajja kita kembali kedalam kelas" ucap Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun.

 _Rumor? Pasti ada sesuatu yang mendasari hal tersebut... bagaimana bisa rumor tercipta tanpa adanya penyebab... tidak mungkin ada asap jika tidak ada api... ahhhh molla,, kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan keluarga itu? sepertinya sikap penasaranku begitu besar... aigoooo, menyebalkan sekali_ Kyuhyun beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun berusaha menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi begitu rumit dipikirannya.

Kyuhyun tak fokus dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru kelasnya. Dia sibuk memperhatikan Donghae dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai rumor tersebut keluar.

Dilain tempat, Jungsoo tengah berjalan dilorong perusahaan dengan map kerja. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak lain adalah ruangan sang appa. Jungsoo mengetuk pintu dan masuk sambil membawa beberapa dokumen yang perlu tanda tangan sang appa. Mata Jungsoo tertuju pada apa yang terpasang dimeja ayahnya. Ada tiga buah foto terpajang dimeja tersebut. Hejoon menyadari jika Jungsoo tengah memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"wae? apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Jungsoo-ya?" tanya Hejoon to the point.

Jungsoo yang menyadari jika dia tengah melamun, terkejut dengan teguran appanya.

"anio appa..." jawab Jungsoo.

"apa kau penasaran dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hejoon.

Jungsoo hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hejoon mengerti jika Jungsoo mempunyai berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin Jungsoo tanyakan padanya.

"ayah Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baikku... aku sengaja memasang foto keluarganya disini..." ucap Hejoon menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Foto pertama menampilkan foto Hejoon, eomma Jungsoo dan Jungsoo kecil yang berusia 3 tahun. Foto kedua menampilkan Hejoon, Jungsoo saat berusia 17 tahun, Donghae yang berusia 13 tahun serta eomma Donghae sekaligus eomma tiri Jungsoo. Eomma Jungsoo meninggal dunia saat usia Jungsoo 3 tahun dan Hejoon menikah dengan eomma Donghae satu tahun kemudian. Jungsoo maupun Donghae sama-sama mengerti jika mereka saudara yang berbeda ibu, namun kasih sayang diantara mereka bagaikan saudara kandung karena mereka tumbuh bersama-sama. Semuanya berubah saat usia Donghae menginjak 18 tahun. Foto yang ketiga adalah foto dimana Kyuhyun, Hari dan Hyunjae berfoto bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga.

"apa alasannya?" ucap Jungsoo tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Hejoon.

Hejoon terdiam sejenak karena pertanyaan Jungsoo. Hejoon tersenyum karena Jungsoo pada akhirnya bertanya kepadanya setelah sekian lama dia hanya diam meskipun dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi.

"setelah sekian lama kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, pada akhirnya kau menanyakan alsannya" ucap Hejoon.

Flashback

Jungsoo tak sengaja berjalan melewati pintu ruang kerja appanya. Dia mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh eomma Donghae dan appanya. Mereka nampak sama-sama tersulut emosi.

"geurae... aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengijinkan aku menikahi Hari..." ucap Hejoon.

"MWO? apa saat ini kau mengancamku?" ucap eomma Donghae.

"jika kau tidak suka maka kau boleh pergi.. aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita" ucap Hejoon dengan mantap.

Jungsoo yang medengar hal tersebut sangat terkejut jika eomma tiri yang sudah seperti ibu kandung buatnya harus berpisah dengan appanya.

"ne... aku akan pergi... asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesal berpisah darimu! Urus anak yang bodoh itu sendiri!" ucap eomma Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meskipun dia sempat berpapasan dengan Jungsoo namun eomma Donghae tidak perduli. Hejoon mengusap wajahnya dengan keras dan menyadari kehadiran Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo-ya..." panggil Hejoon pelan.

Jungsoo hanya diam sambil memandang sang appa namun tidak berniat meminta penjelasan apapun dari Hejoon. Hejoon pun tidak berniat untuk menjelaskannya pada Jungsoo.

Dihari itu juga eomma Donghae pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Jungsoo melihat eomma tirinya pergi dengan Donghae yang merengek disampingnya.

"eomma... kajima... apa yang terjadi? kenapa eomma ingin pergi?" rengek Donghae pada eommanya.

"jebal... lepaskan aku!" bentak sang eomma kasar pada Donghae.

"eomma, aku ikut denganmu... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..." ucap Donghae.

"lepaskan aku! Saat aku melihatmu, aku akan semakin menderita... ikut saja laki-laki tua itu..." ucap eomma Donghae dan bergegas meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae menangisi kepergian sang eomma yang pergi tanpa sebuah alasan sama sekali.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil!... bahkan eommamu sudah enggan mengurusmu!" Ucap Hejoon yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang Donghae.

"seharusnya kau menahannya appa... dia... kenapa dia melakukan semua ini?" Donghae bertanya ditengah tangisnya.

"semua karena kau" ucap Hejoon menyalahkan Donghae atas kepergian eommanya.

 _Bohong... itu bukan karena Donghae..._ Batin Jungsoo yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Flasback end

"aku tahu jika perceraian itu bukan sepenuhnya salah appa tetapi kenapa membuat Donghae membencimu? Dan alasan eomma pergi bukan karena Donghae... aku tahu appa bohong untuk kebaikan Donghae, lalu..." Jungsoo menghentikan perkataannya.

"apa alasan sebenarnya? apa karena eomma Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo-ya... sebenarnya... wanita itu,, sudah menghianatiku..." ucap Hejoon dengan nada kecewa.

"mwo?"

"alasan aku menceraikannya adalah karena dia sudah menghianatiku dan bermain dengan laki-laki lain dibelakangku... aku ingin mempertahankan pernikahanku demi kau dan juga demi Donghae, tetapi..." Hejoon tidak sanggup melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"jadi... waktu itu..."

"ne, aku berencna memaafkannya jika dia merestui hubunganku dan Hari karena aku ingin membuat dia juga sakit hati... memang terdengar sangat kekanakan tetapi..."  
"kenapa harus eomma Kyuhyun?" tanya Jungsoo yang mulai mengerti jika alasan yang mendasari perceraian itu adalah perselingkuhan eomma Donghae. Tetapi Jungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa harus eomma Kyuhyun yang ingin dinikahi appanya.

"itu... appa akan jelaskan padamu nanti..." ucap Hejoon.

"bersikaplah baik pada Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun... dan maafkan appa..." ucap Hejoon berbicara sesama namja dengan Jungsoo yang dianggapnya sudah cukup dewasa.

"harusnya appa berterus terang pada Donghae, apa appa tahu jika Donghae selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat eommanya pergi?" ucap Jungsoo protes.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti... tetapi aku sangat memikirkan perasaannya, bukankah untuk saat ini lebih baik membiarkannya seperti ini dulu?" tanya Hejoon.

Jungsoo kini mengerti alasan appanya melakukan itu pada Donghae. Menjaga perasaan Donghae lebih penting meskipun harus dibenci oleh Donghae.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan waktu untuk pulang sekolah. Namun cuaca sangat ekstrim dan hujan lebat sedang mengguyur menyambut seluruh siswa.

Donghae dengan sigap mengambil ranselnya dan meninggalkan kelas tanpa berbasa-basi.

"kenapa hujan? Ahhhh petirnya" celetuk siswa yang lainnya.

"tadi sangat cerah... benar-benar mengganggu..." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela dan benar saja, hujan turun dengan lebatnya dengan petir yang menghiasi langit gelap.

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang sudah tidak ada ditempat duduknya.

"kemana dia?" ucap Kyuhyun karena tidak menyadari kepergian Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun bergegas mencari Donghae dan berjalan menuju depan sekolahnya. Seluruh siswa sudah dijemput dengan mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu, aku duluan ya?" ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"ne..." ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih mencari-cari posisi Donghae yang tidak terlihat olehnya.

"dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun mencari mobil yang dia gunakan tadi pagi.

"dimana mobilnya?" Kyuhyun mulai panik karena suasana sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa anak.

Hari itu cukup dingin namun wajah pucat Kyuhyun mulai dibanjiri dengan keringat dingin. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin panik dan dia terlihat bingung.

Dari dalam sebuah mobil, ternyata Donghae sedang menunggu Kyuhyun.

"aishhhh...kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumam Donghae.

Donghae mencoba melihat kearah sekolahnya yang mulai sepi.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Kenapa dia hanya diam disana dan tidak kemari? Bukankah dia membawa payung tadi? Apa dia menunggu semua anak pulang agar tidak ada yang curiga jika kita tinggal serumah dan pulang bersama? Tetapi sudah tidak ada orang disana..._ Batin Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dengan payung ditangannya.

Donghae menunggu lagi karena dia tidak mungkin pulang tanpa Kyuhyun karena appanya akan marah.

Donghae pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Kyuhyun ditengah hujan lebat karena merasa jika seluruh siswa sudah pulang.

"sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" ucap Donghae yang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk tidak menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"YA! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" Donghae sedikit membentak Kyuhyun karena kesal. Namun saat Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi, Donghae menyadari jika Kyuhyun tengah memegangi bagian kiri dadanya. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"apa kau tidak akan pulang? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun namun tangan Kyuhyun memegang lengan Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae terkejut.

Tiba-tiba kilatan petir menyambar dikejauhan dan memberikan bunyi gemuruh begitu keras.

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin lemas dan dengan sigap Donghae mencoba menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh ke arahnya.

"ya... ya... ya..."

Dengan napas yang berat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Donghae mencoba menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun pada dinding yang ada didekatnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat begitu sakit menahan sesak yang ada didadanya.

Donghae memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang dalam.

 _Ada apa denganmu?_ Batin Donghae melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Kilatan petir kembali menyambar tetapi Donghae tiba-tiba menutup kedua telinga Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang menutup telinganya dan untuk beberapa saat dia merasa tidak lagi mendengar gemuruh petir.

"h... hyu...unggg..."

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya Hejoon membuat pengakuan pada Jungsoo...**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Kyuhyun? Apakah Jungsoo dan Hejoon akan menceritakan alasan sebenarnya pada Donghae? Lalu kenapa Hejoon memilih eomma Kyuhyun?**

 **Next Chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: One Confession**

 **Gendre: Brothership/ Freindship/ Family**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Chapter: 4**

 **Cast: Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(24), Park Donghae(20), Cho Kyuhyun(19), Park Hejoon(60), Min Hari(50), and Other Cast**

 **Summary :**

 ** _/Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu, aku benci kalian.../ tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan darimu/ inikah alasannya? Kenapa sejak awal appa tidak mengatakan apapun?/ mianhae hyung.../_**

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat begitu sakit menahan sesak yang ada didadanya.

Donghae memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang dalam.

 _Ada apa denganmu?_ Batin Donghae melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Kilatan petir kembali menyambar tetapi Donghae tiba-tiba menutup kedua telinga Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya karena merasa ada yang menutup telinganya dan untuk beberapa saat dia merasa tidak lagi mendengar gemuruh petir.

"h... hyu...unggg..."

 ** _Selanjutnya..._**

"gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang setengah tersadar.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan memegang tangan Donghae yang sedang menutup telinganya. Donghae begitu terkejut dengan apa yang tengah dia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun. Donghae menyadari sikapnya pada Kyuhyun sudah diluar kendalinya. Dia pun segera menjauh dan melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Donghae hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun sebentar dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan.

Meskipun egonya sangat besar namun dia masih memiliki sifat baik dalam dirinya. Sikap yang memang dia miliki sejak awal. Sikap baik yang selalu ia tutupi dengan topeng dinginnya.

"Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi..." ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae mencoba menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya setelah beberapa detik bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sang sopir yang tengah menunggu sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang basah kuyup dan juga Kyuhyun yang berada dipunggung Donghae.

"ada apa ini?"

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan sopir tersebut dan lebih memilih membantu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Donghae duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sambil tengah berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"apa kita kerumah sakit saja?" tanya sopir itu lagi.

Disaat Donghae tengah berpikir, Kyuhyun yang memang setengah sadar mendengar hal tersebut.

"a... ani... kita... pu..lang saja..." Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan ditengah rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Donghae yang tau akan hal tersebut membantu Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengalami kesulitan. Donghae menemukan botol obat didalam tas tersebut dan tanpa sengaja membaca obat tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera meraih obat yang ada ditangan Donghae dan mengambil beberapa butir untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Donghae terlihat menyodorkan botol minum yang ada ditas Kyuhyun.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, tidak ada perbincangan diantara Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang mulai hilang karena pengaruh obat. Sedangkan Donghae memandang keluar jendela mobil sambil mendengarkan music melalui earphone miliknya.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka, sang sopir membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri namun Kyuhyun menolaknya secara halus.

"gwaenchana ahjushi" ucap Kyuhyun pada sopir tersebut.

Dengan baju seragam yang basah, Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Hejoon ternyata sudah menunggu mereka pulang dan terkejut saat melihat kedua anaknya basah kuyup.

"kenapa kalian bisa basah seperti itu?" tanya Hejoon pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh appanya.

"mianhae, kami lupa membawa payung" jelas Kyuhyun pada Hejoon.

"wajahmu kenapa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Hejoon nampak kawatir melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan luka memar bekas pukulan diujung bibirnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"hyung..." gumam Kyuhyun.

"gantilah bajumu, aku akan menunggumu di meja makan" ucap Hejoon tanpa menghiraukan sikap Donghae yang dingin dan terkesan tak sopan.

 _Kenapa sikapnya seperti itu lagi? Aku sangat tidak mengerti dia..._ batin Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae yang berubah menjadi dingin kembali.

Kyuhyun segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang hangat.

Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dia berpapasan dengan Donghae yang akan menuju ke meja makan.

Meskipun mereka berdua saling pandang namun Donghae hanya diam dengan wajah dinginnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun Donghae menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"anggap aku tidak pernah melakukannya untukmu" ucap Donghae dingin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae dan dia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Donghae.

 _Apa kau benar-benar akan bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa aku begitu mengganggu hidupnya? Apa kau kira aku suka melakukan ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang semakin terlihat kasar dimatanya.

Saat makan malam Hejoon melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat pucat ditambah dengan luka yang ada diwajahnya.

"gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Hejoon pada Kyu.

"ne... gwaenchana appa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae nampak memasang wajah tak suka dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga nampak memandang wajah Donghae dalam diam. Donghae yang membuat wajahnya seperti itu tetapi Donghae juga yang menyelamatkannya disaat dia sakit. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun membenci Donghae seperti yang dilakukan Donghae padanya tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya.

"aku sudah selesai.." ucap Donghae yang tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya dan memilih untuk pergi dari meja makan tersebut.

"Hae-ya..." panggil Jungsoo yang kawatir dengan Donghae.

Hejoon hanya diam tanpa memperhatikan Donghae, dia cukup mengerti dan terbiasa dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti itu. Jungsoo juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Donghae karena dia menghargai keputusan sang appa yang mencoba menyembunyikan kebenaran dari Donghae.

"appa..." Jungsoo memanggil lirih sang appa.

"lanjutkan makan kalian, aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap Hejoon pada Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo sembari berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

Suasana canggung nampak terlihat diantara Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo, wajah Jungsoo nampak kecewa dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa appa menikah dengan eommamu... sangat mengganggu..." ucap Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"apa kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka? Kau pikir aku menginginkan hal ini terjadi?" jawab Kyuhyun pada Jungsoo.

"mwo? beraninya kau bicara tidak sopan padaku..." ucap Jungsoo yang tidak terima jika Kyuhyun berbicara tidak sopan padanya.

"kau bisa membenciku dan mengataiku tetapi jangan pernah mengatai eommaku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan meja makan dan juga Jungsoo seorang diri.

Jungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal dengan perlakuan kedua hyung tirinya tersebut. Mereka sangat membenci apapun yang menyangkut dirinya maupun eomma Kyuhyun.

"kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini..." gumam Jungsoo lirih menyeruapai bisikan.

Dia memang tidak pernah membayangkan jika keadaan rumahnya akan semakin berubah menjadi semakin rumit dan parah. Sebagai hyung dan juga anak tertua, dia begitu tertekan dengan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Hejoon darinya.

Dari lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut terlihat Hejoon sedang memandang apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Semua ini memang dimulai dan berawal dari kesalahannya.

"mianhae.." ucap Hejoon pelan.

Kyuhyun yang memang kurang enak badan pun menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan memilih berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah pucat dan juga suhu tubuh yang mulai tinggi, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur. Baru beberapa saat dia tertidur tetapi Kyuhyun nampak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya, Kyuhyun menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"ap..appa..." gumam Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun kembali memimpikan hal yang tak pernah dia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Kali ini mimpi tersebut nampak semakin nyata.

Seorang pria tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan namun sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak pria tersebut. Pria tersebut dipenuhi dengan darah yang sangat banyak namun kali ini mimpi tersebut sedikit berbeda karena ada sesosok wanita yang juga tengah dipenuhi darah seperti pria tersebut. Dan nampak sosok dua pria yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Salah seorang pria mencoba menolong tetapi kemudian menghilang. Pria yang lainnya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang terjadi.

"eomma!" Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidur dan mimpi buruk tersebut.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya pucat nampak semakin pucat ditambah keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan selimut tebal yang masih menutupi tubuhnya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun.

Namun setetes darah segar jatuh mengotori lantai putih kamarnya.

"ahhhh,, sepertinya tubuhku benar-benar sakit..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya agar darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya tidak semakin banyak yang keluar.

Kyuhyun mencoba berjalan mencari handuk maupun tisue untuk menyeka darah tersebut. Mimpi itu selalu datang saat kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun kurang sehat seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun menyeka dan terus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan darah tersebut.

Namun pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata. Disaat sakit seperti ini dia tidak punya siapapun yang bisa memeluknya. Ditambah saat mengingat mimpi buruk tersebut yang membuatnya kawatir dengan keadaan eommanya.

"eomma..." Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi eommanya.

Namun panggilan tersebut tidak dapat tersambung dan lebih tepatnya tidak dijawab oleh sang eomma. Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi eommanya kembali namun hal itu sama saja, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada eommanya.

 **Eomma, Apa eomma baik-baik saja?**

 **Apa eomma sedang sibuk terapi? Disana pasti sudah pagi.**

 **Eomma, aku ingin menemuimu tetapi aku harus pergi kesekolah.**

 **Bogoshipo eomma, Saranghae eomma. Cepatlah sembuh ^^**

Kyuhyun termenung sejenak dan kembali menuju ketempat tidurnya untuk kembali tidur namun hal itu sulit dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Jauh diseberang sana, Min Hari sedang menjalani perawatan namun kali ini dia harus berusaha keras karena keadaannya yang semakin buruk. Dengan selang infus dan tabung oksigen yang terpasang ditubuhnya menunjukkan jika tubuhnya sangat lemah. Dia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari Kyuhyun karena dengan keadaan seperti itu dia tidak mampu menjawab panggilan telepon. Pihak rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat sudah menghubungi Hejoon yang bertindak sebagai wali dari Min Hari untuk menemui pasien karena kondisi pasien yang semakin buruk.

Dilain kamar, Donghae tengah duduk didepan meja belajarnya dengan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya. Meskipun sudah lewat tengah malam namun dia masih terjaga untuk belajar. Hidup Donghae dia habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Donghae tidak pernah menempati posisi pertama dan bukan tipe murid yang sangat cerdas dengan IQ tinggi namun sang eomma membuatnya seperti saat ini. Sejak duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama, sang eomma selalu memarahi Donghae jika nilai Donghae jelek karena Jungsoo merupakan murid yang tergolong pandai dalam hal belajar. Tidak heran jika Jungsoo saat ini dipercaya sang appa untuk menjadi pemegang saham terbesar ke-empat diperusahaan appanya. Eomma Donghae sangat ingin jika Donghae juga seperti Jungsoo menjadi pemegang saham diperusahaan Hejoon nantinya. Namun sang eomma sering sekali kecewa dengan Donghae. Semenjak sang eomma bercerai dan meninggalkan rumah serta meninggalkan Donghae, sikap Donghae berubah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian sang eomma. Hejoon juga menyalahkan Donghae, sehingga membuat Donghae membenci dirinya sendiri dan juga membenci Hejoon yang tidak pernah berusaha menahan eommanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"eomma, mianhae... aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi..." gumam Donghae saat melihat nilai matematikanya yang mendapat nilai 95. Sekeras apapun Donghae belajar tetapi posisi pertama dikelasnya selalu ditempati oleh Changmin yang memang ditakdirkan pintar sejak lahir.

 _Murid yang ditakdirkan dengan IQ rata-rata harus berusaha keras dalam belajar agar bisa menyamai anak dengan IQ tinggi_

Ucapan sang eomma selalu terbayang dipikiran Donghae, meskipun terdengar kejam tetapi Donghae selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk eommanya. Donghae juga tidak bisa pergi menemui sang eomma meskipun dia menginginkannya karena eommanya tidak menginginkan Donghae. Mungkin dengan belajar dan menjadi peringkat pertama serta mendapat saham dari appanya akan membuat eommanya kembali. Itulah yang selalu Donghae pikirkan sehingga membuat Donghae masih tinggal dan bersabar menunggu eommnya tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan eommanya.

Saat sarapan pagi adalah saat dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul meskipun kecanggungan akan semakin terlihat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, wajahmu terlihat semakin pucat.. apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Hejoon yang langsung bertanya saat Kyuhyun baru saja tiba. Donghae hanya diam tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"gwaenchana..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sarapan dimulai dengan keheningan yang semakin terasa.

"ada yang ingin appa sampaikan pada kalian..." ucap Hejoon tiba-tiba dengan wajah seriusnya ditengah sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Hejoon.

"ne?"

"aku akan ke Amerika menemui eommamu..." ucap Hejoon pada Kyuhyun.

"mwo? jadi itu yang ingin apa sampaikan pada kami? Seharusnya itu appa sampaikan secara pribadi padanya, kenapa aku dan Donghae harus tahu hal itu?" ucap Jungsoo yang tidak terima dengan apa yang disampaikan Hejoon.

Kyuhyun memandang Jungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jungsoo-ya..." ucap Hejoon yang kecewa dengan sikap Jungsoo.

"wae? jika kalian ingin berbulan madu harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan hal itu" ucap Jungsoo kesal dengan appanya.

"kondisi eomma Kyuhyun semakin buruk..." ucap Hejoon dengan sedih.

"mwo? buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Hejoon.

"ne... aku harus kesana, Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Hejoon.

"andwe ahjushi.. aku akan ikut denganmu..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Hejoon yang berada didepannya.

Jungsoo dan Donghae bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada eomma Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai eomma Kyuhyun, yang mereka tahu hanya eomma Kyuhyun berada di Amerika.

"tenanglah Kyuhyun-ah... eommamu tidak ingin kamu kawatir maka dari itu dia ingin aku yang pergi menemuinya sendiri.." ucap Hejoon menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"percayalah, eommamu akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Hejoon lagi.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat takut dan kawatir mendengar kabar dari Hejoon tentang kondisi eommanya.

"Jungsoo-ya... Donghae-ya... eomma Kyuhyun sedang sakit saat ini dan mendapatkan kemoterapi di Amerika, appa akan kesanan untuk beberapa hari.. aku serahkan urusan perusahaan padamu Jungsoo-ya..." ucap Hejoon pada Jungsoo yang terlihat terkejut dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"ne,, berhati-hatilah appa..." ucap Jungsoo pada Hejoon.

Hejoon memandang Donghae sejenak.

"jangan terlalu sibuk belajar, kau sudah berusaha cukup keras Hae-ya..." ucap Hejoon.

Donghae balas memandang Hejoon dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah... jangan memanggilku ahjushi,, aku adalah appamu sekarang dan kau punya mereka berdua sebagai hyung... akan aku pastikan memberikan yang terbaik untuk eommamu, jadi jangan kawatir..." ucap Hejoon pada Kyuhyun.

"kapan appa berangkat?" tanya Jungsoo.

"sebentar lagi... jaga dongsaengmu, arraseo?" ucap Hejoon.

"ne..."

"tolong, selamatkan eommaku...appa..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Hejoon.

"berdoalah yang terbaik untuk eommamu, serahkan semua pada Tuhan... kalian selesaikan makan kalian, kalian sudah terlambat..." ucap Hejoon.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Donghae pergi, Jungsoo pun pergi menuju perusahaan tempat dimana dia dan sang appa bekerja sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Sedamgkan Hejoon pergi ke Amerika dengan penerbangan pagi.

Setiba disekolah, wajah Kyuhyun begitu murung dan mengacuhkan semua yang ada didepannya. Donghae hanya diam melihat sikap Kyuhyun, dia bisa mengerti saat ini bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Selama ini dia begitu membenci Kyuhyun dan eomma Kyuhyun tanpa tahu jika eommanya tengah sakit parah.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun hanya diam melamun dan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali apa yang dijelaskan gurunya. Jam pelajaran berganti menjadi pelajaran olahraga dimana seluruh siswa harus ikut kecuali dengan surat dokter. Kyuhyun hanya duduk melamun dan tidak tahu jika pelajaran sudah berganti. Hal itu membuat Changmin sedikit terganggu.

"Kyu, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu nampak tidak baik... apa kau tidak akan ikut pelajaran olahraga" ucap Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"mian..." jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

Donghae melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"kemana kau akan pergi?" Changmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

Didalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam salah satu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Kyuhyun duduk diatas kloset kamar mandi tersebut dengan diam dan memikirkan sang eomma. Setetes air mata sudah tidak mampu dia tahan lagi dan bebas jatuh begitu saja membasahi wajahnya. Air matanya begitu deras dan membuatnya sampai menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada yang mendengar jika dia sedang menangis.

Kyuhyun memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat tersiksa dan sesak karena perasaan kawatir yang begitu besar.

Donghae nampak masuk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang ada didalam kamar mandi. Donghae mendekati salah satu kamar mandi yang terkunci dan mendengar isak tangis Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat pelan karena Kyuhyun mencoba menahannya.

Donghae terdiam ditempatnya membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis. Donghae juga menghalangi siswa yang lainnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi agar kyuhyun dapat dengan leluasa menangis. Donghae menjaga pintu masuk dan menunggu Kyuhyun. Entah terkena angin apa karena Donghae kali ini begitu luluh dengan Kyuhyun.

 _Aku memang membencimu dan eommamu karena merebut appaku, tetapi aku tidak tahu jika nasibmu lebih buruk dariku... apa appamu meninggalkanmu karena penyakit eommamu?_

Batin Donghae yang memikirkan nasib buruk yang Kyuhyun alami.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan mata sembabnya. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan keberadaan Donghae didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu, apa kau lupa kita berada dimana?" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"ne, arraseo..."

"ini, ganti bajumu... kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu disini HUH?" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan seragam olahraga Kyuhyun.

"bukankah kita sudah telat sangat lama?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"semua ini karenamu... lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak masuk sama sekali.. palliwa..." ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Setidaknya kali ini, Donghae menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"kau tersenyum? Jangan salah paham, aku melakukannya bukan karenamu..." ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun mencoba untuk terlihat dingin tetapi kali ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat sifat asli Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendapatkan hukuman mengelilingi lapangan karena terlambat masuk kelas lebih dari 10 menit. Mereka berlari beriringan dengan perlahan-lahan.

"mian hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"kau harus membayar semua ini..." ucap Donghae sambil terus berlari.

Ditengah berlari, Kyuhyun sempat terbatuk-batuk dan membuat Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang berlari dibelakangnya. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin pucat dari tadi pagi. Donghae memperlambat larinya dan menyamai lari Kyuhyun.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu..." ucap Kyuhyun karena pandangan Donghae yang terlihat aneh saat memandang Kyuhyun.

"apa appamu meninggalkanmu karena penyakit eommamu?" Donghae bertanya pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari larinya.

"wae? apa aku salah? Lalu apa kau punya penyakit seperti eommamu.. obat yang waktu itu..." Donghae semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun alami.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae tanpa senyuman.

"jika kau bertanya seperti ini maka aku lebih suka sikap dinginmu..." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlari mendahului Donghae.

Donghae menyusul Kyuhyun yang berlari didepannya.

"mianhae... hanya saja... kau..."

"appaku sudah meninggal... dan eommaku sakit parah... jadi bersikaplah baik padaku hyung..." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Donghae. Kali ini Donghae yang berhenti berlari karena saking terkejutnya dengan kondisi keluarga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang berhenti dibelakangnya.

"apa kau mencoba menjadi dekat denganku Donghae-ya?" teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari kembali.

"aishh, bocah setan itu..." Donghae akan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun namun dia begitu terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan jatuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah jatuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Irona! Bangun! YA!"

 **TBC**

 **Donghae dan Jungsoo tidak tahu jika appa Kyuhyun sudah meninggal. Kira-kira kenapa ya appa Kyu meninggal? Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma Kyu? Donghae sudah mulai baik pada Kyu... apa masalahnya akan bertambah panjang? NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: One Confession**

 **Gendre: Brothership/ Freindship/ Family**

 **Rating: Fiction T**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **Cast: Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk(24), Park Donghae(20), Cho Kyuhyun(19), Park Hejoon(60), Min Hari(50), and Other Cast**

 **Summary :**

 ** _/Pengganggu! Kau pengganggu, aku benci kalian.../ tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan darimu/ inikah alasannya? Kenapa sejak awal appa tidak mengatakan apapun?/ mianhae hyung.../_**

"apa kau mencoba menjadi dekat denganku Donghae-ya?" teriak Kyuhyun dan berlari kembali.

"aishh, bocah setan itu..." Donghae akan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun namun dia begitu terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan jatuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah jatuh.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Irona! Bangun! YA!"

 ** _Selanjutnya..._**

Donghae tengah duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun tengah berbaring disana. Ruang kesehatan yang berada disekolah tersebut terbilang sangat lengkap dengan dokter yang ada disana. Dengan wajah kawatirnya, Donghae terus memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat ditambah selang infus yang menancap tenang dilengan Kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam Donghae sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Seorang dokter masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucap Donghae pada dokter tersebut.

"gwaenchana, dia hanya butuh istirahat... tubuhnya sangat lemah..." ucap dokter tersebut dengan tenang.

"apa dia tidak mempunyai penyakit yang parah, lalu obat itu..." Donghae menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"obat? Apa dia mengkonsumsi obat tertentu?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"aku pernah menemukan obat yang bertuliskan Abana" ucap Donghae.

"apa dia mengkonsumsinya? Itu adalah obat yang meredakan rasa sakit.. aku tidak tahu dia mengkonsumsinya untuk apa tetapi bisa jadi dia mempunyai masalah dengan jantungnya..." ucap dokter tersebut.

"jantung? Tetapi sepertinya dia mempunyai ketakutan pada petir dan aku melihatnya begitu kesakitan..." ucap Donghae lagi.

"sepertinya dia menderita Astraphobia atau ketakutan dengan petir sehingga membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat, itu biasa terjadi pada orang yang mengalami trauma tertentu.." jelas dokter tersebut.

"trauma?" Donghae mencoba berpikir atas penjelasan yang diberikan oleh dokter tersebut.

Donghae menjaga Kyuhyun selama 2 jam dan terus berpikir mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun. Banyak sekali yang Donghae pikirkan mengenai semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Lamunan Donghae terganggu dengan gumaman lemah Kyuhyun.

"a...ap...pa..." Kyuhyun merancau dalam tidurnya memanggil sang appa yang sudah meninggal.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Donghae karena mendengar Kyuhyun mengigau.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya mendengar panggilan Donghae. Dengan wajah pucatnya, Kyuhyun mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"eom...ma..." Kyuhyun memandang Donghae sembari memanggil nama eommanya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Kyuhyun mengalir membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Hal tersebut membuat Donghae merasa iba.

"wae gurae? Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Donghae yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun hanya dapat memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terus menerus dibanjiri air mata.

Hejoon yang sudah berada di Amerika, menemani Min Hari menjalani perawatan. Kondisi Min Hari benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Kanker yang menyerangnya membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Dokter mengatakan jika waktu yang dipunyai wanita tersebut sudah tidak lama lagi. Dokter juga memberikan sebuah buku, sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang dan juga sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuk Hejoon.

Hejoon membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya saat itu juga.

 ** _Hejoon-shi, kamsahamnida sudah melakukan semua hal untuk aku dan Kyuhyunie. Mianhae, karena sepertinya aku harus menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu. Aku tahu jika waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, aku sudah sangat merindukan Hyunjae. Aku harap kau menjaga uri Kyuhyun menggantikan aku dan Hyunjae. Jangan pernah memberi tahu Kyuhyun mengenai masa lalu Hyunjae dan masa lalumu karena hal itu akan menyakitimu dan juga Kyuhyun. Biarlah hal itu menjadi rahasia kita dan juga eomma Donghae. Maafkanlah Kim Aera dan jangan biarkan Donghae kehilangan eommanya seperti Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo. Aku harap kau bahagia, berikan kotak dan buku tersebut pada Kyuhyun setelah aku pergi..._**

Hejoon terdiam membaca surat dari Hari yang begitu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Pikirannya kembali pada masa dimana hal yang paling tidak pernah dia harapkan didunia ini. Sebuah kenangan dimana hanya dia, Hyunjae, Minhari dan Kim Aera yang tahu hal itu.

 _Flashback_

3 tahun yang lalu...

Hejoon dan Hyunjae sedang berjalan untuk menghirup udara segar malam hari sebelum kembali ke perusahaan mereka. Mereka berdua adalah pemilik saham terbesar dan dengan kata lain, mereka berdua adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang sangat terkenal dalam bidang properti. Saat mereka sedang berjalan bersama tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan pakaian yang lusuh menghampiri keduanya.

"KAU! Kau pembunuh!" ucap namja tersebut dengan keras dan membuat beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya memandang Hejoon dengan wajah aneh.

"paman, bukankah kau pegawai bagian pemasaran?" tanya Hyunjae yang merasa kenal dengan bawahannya tersebut.

"kembalikan anakku!" namja tersebut sambil memegang kerah baju Hejoon. Hejoon terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tersebut.

"apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku sudah memecatmu, lalu apa masalahmu denganku? Aku tidak mengenal anakmu" ucap Hejoon yang merasa tidak mempunyai salah pada orang tersebut.

"bukankah aku sudah memohon padamu agar tidak memecatku? Karenamu, anakku tidak bisa mendapatkan perawatan dan meninggal karenamu!" namja tersebut memandang Hejoon dengan wajah yang penuh amarah.

"Jo Jinho-shi... lepaskan tanganmu, aku akan menuntutmu karena perbuatanmu ini!" Hejoon mengancam orang yang bernama Jo Jinho. Seseorang yang Hejoon berhentikan dari perusahaannya belum lama ini.

"aku akan membunuhmu! Karenamu juga, istriku meninggal dan sekarang anakku meninggal karenamu juga... aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Jinho.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Hejoon tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jinho ucapkan.

"18 tahun yang lalu, kau mengambil jantung yang seharusnya untuk istriku.. kau gunakan jantung itu untuk istrimu.. karena uangmu, kau bisa membeli apapun untuk istrimu.. seharusnya jantung itu untuk istriku! Anakku yang baru berusia 2 tahun harus kehilangan eommanya karenamu dan sekarang diusianya yang baru 20 tahun, dia harus meninggal karenamu... aku akan balas dendam padamu!" ucap Jinho yang sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"mwo? maksdumu jantung untuk eomma Jungsoo? Apa kau mengambil untuk menyelamatkan istrimu?" tanya Hyunjae yang berdiri disamping Hejoon.

"anio, aku mendapatkannya dari dokter bedah istriku... aku bahkan sangat membenci jatung itu karena jantung itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan istriku... seharusnya memang jantung itu untuk istrimu" ucap Hejoon pada Jinho.

"MWO?"

"apa kau tahu jika anakku juga kehilangan eommanya saat usianya baru 3 tahun?" ucap Hejoon.

"lalu kenapa kau mengambilnya HUH? aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk jantung itu dan kau merusak semuanya.. sekarang karena kau memecatku, anak perempuanku juga harus pergi menyusul eommanya karena aku tidak bisa memberikan perawatan yang baik untuknya.. semua karenamu! Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini!" Jinho berteriak keras dan pergi meninggalkan Hejoon dan Hyunjae.

Hejoon terlihat sedih saat Jinho mengingatkan kembali pada istri pertamanya Hejoon (eomma Jungsoo) yang telah meninggal saat usia Jungsoo 3 tahun.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Hyunjae pada Hejoon.

"hmmmm, gwaenchana..." ucap Hejoon.

"setidaknya saat ini, Jungsoo punya Aera yang menyayanginya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.. diusia Jungsoo yang ke-21 saat ini, kau sudah mengajarinya mengelola perusahaan.. ahhh bukankah sekarang Donghae sudah berusia 17 tahun? Anak-anak kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, apa kita terlalu sibuk bekerja?" Hyunjae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik yang berbeda agar Hejoon tidak mengingat kejadian yang buruk lagi.

"Aku yakin sekali mereka semua tidak tahu jika kita berdua bersahabat dengan sangat baik" jawab Hejoon dengan santainya.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya begitu... sekali-sekali kita harus melakukan pertemuan keluarga" ucap Hyunjae menyarankan hal yang memang tidak pernah dia lakukan bersama Hejoon meskipun mereka bersahabat. Kesibukan membuat keduanya terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"apa kita sedekat itu? bahkan kita tidak punya anak yang bisa kita jodohkan, buat apa kita melakukan pertemuan keluarga" ucap Hejoon sembari bercanda.

Keduanya berjalan kembali menuju ketempat parkir mobil mereka yang memang berada dipinggir jalan raya. Suasana malam hari membuat beberapa pusat perbelanjaan banyak yang sudah tutup dan membuat jalan sedikit lenggang.

Saat keduanya hendak menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearah mereka padahal lampu jalan menunjukkan tanda merah untuk para pengendara. Hejoon tidak menyadari hal tersebut dan beranjak untuk menyebrang jalan. Hyunjae paling cepat menanggapi hal tersebut dan segera berlari menuju arah Hejoon. Hyunjae mendorong keras Hejoon ketepi jalan dan membuat dirinya yang menjadi korban tabrakan tersebut. Hyunjae terseret dan terpental 100 meter dari tempat Hejoon. Hejoon sempat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Hejoon sadar jika Hyunjae berusaha menolongnya dan saat ini menggantikannya terbaring dan menjadi korban tabrak lari. Mobil yang menabrak Hyunjae segera pergi meninggalkan Hyunjae begitu saja. Dengan langkah gemetar, Hejoon menghampiri Hyunjae yang tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"Hyunjae-ya..." panggil Hejoon dengan pelan. Hyunjae terlihat masih membuka kedua matanya meskipun kepalanya begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Hejoon terduduk didepan Hyunjae dan mencoba berbicara pada Hyunjae.

"Hee...jon..." Hyunjae berusaha menggapai tangan Hejoon yang berada ditubuhnya. Hejoon segera meraih tangan itu dan mencoba memberikan sebuah pesan pada Hejoon. Salah seorang warga yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera menghubungi 911 dan kantor polisi untuk mengabarkan tabrak lari tersebut.

"ja...ga... K...kyu...hyun..."ucap Hyunjae mencoba berbicara sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Hyunjae-ya, jangan berbicara..." ucap Hejoon agar sahabatnya berhenti berbicara omong kosong yang tidak ingin Hejoon alami.

"Ha..Ri... a..kan.. pergi... ju... ga...jaga.. Kyu..hyun..." ucap Hyunjae disisa tenaganya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan! Andwe... Hyunjae-ya... andwe..." Hejoon berteriak histeris saat Hyunjae semakin tersiksa dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"mi...an..." Hyunjae mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dan menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Andwe!"

Kata terakhir yang Hyunjae ucapkan sebelum dia pergi. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hari akan benar-benar pergi menyusul Hyunjae. Jika Hejoon mengingat kejadia itu, dia benar-benar sangat tersiksa.

 _Flasback end_

Hejoon memandang wajah Hari yang sudah semakin tirus dan pucat. Kanker berhasil membuat hidupnya tersiksa.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan dan katakan pada Kyuhyun?" gumam Hejoon sambil memandang Hari.

Saat Hejoon memandang Hari, handphone Hari berdering menandakan jika ada sms yang masuk. Handphone tersebut diberikan pada Hejoon saat Hejoon tiba di Amerika oleh salah seorang perawat yang merawat Hari.

Hejoon membuka sms tersebut dan semakin sedih saat melihat sms Kyuhyun yang belum sempat dibaca oleh Hari.

"dia anak yang baik, dia bahkan bilang jika dia sangat menyayangimu... apa yang harus aku katakan pada anak sebaik dia? Dia berharap jika kau cepat sembuh, lalu apa jadinya jika kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara padanya?" ucap Hejoon merasa sangat sedih karena sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kesembuhan Hari.

Hejoon kembali mengingat masa dimana Kyuhyun kehilangan Hyunjae ditambah dia harus menerima jika eommanya mengidap kanker.

 _Flasback_

Dilorong rumah sakit seorang namja berusia 15 tahun berlari sekencang mungkin mencari sebuah ruangan UGD. Langkahnya yang awalnya kencang menjadi melambat saat sebuah bangsal keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Hari memanggil pelan anaknya yang terlihat begitu kacau.

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya berdiri seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Sang eomma terlihat begitu rapuh dipelukan Aera yang sedari tadi menunggu jalannya operasi bersama Hejoon.

"a...ppa..." Kyuhyun menghampiri bangsal yang dihentikan oleh para dokter tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah Hyunjae yang sudah menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"appa..." Kyuhyun memanggil dan bertanya pada jasad appa yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?..." tanya Kyuhyun lagi seolah tidak ingin percaya jika yang ada didepannya adalah appanya.

"lusa adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-16, apa saat ini kau sedang mengerjaiku? Bangunlah, ini sangat tidak lucu... aku tahu kau ingin membuat kejutan untukku... hehehe, bangunlah aku tahu ini hanya sebuah lelucon..." ucap Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengelak apa yang terjadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Hejoon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"irona appa, leluconmu sangat menakutkan..." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak percaya.

Bangsal tersebut, akhirnya didorong kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan semuanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun begitu tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan para dokter dan perawat tersebut.

"andwe, jangan bawa appaku... APPA! APPA!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras dan mencoba untuk mengejar jasad appanya tetapi Hejoon menahan Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"mianhae Kyuhyun-ah... aku akan menangkap siapapun yang melakukan ini pada appamu..." ucap Hejoon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"APPA!"

 _Flashback end_

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Hejoon menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun saat dia mengingat betapa malang nasib yang dialami Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Hejoon sudah menangkap pelakunya tetapi dia juga masih belum bisa bernafas dengan lega karena ancaman pelaku yang saat ini sudah mendekam dipenjara. Tetapi Hejoon mencoba untuk biasa saja menanggapi ucapan orang tersebut.

"harusnya orang yang meninggal adalah aku bukan Hyunjae... mianhae..." gumam Hejoon.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih berada diruang kesehatan sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun sudah mulai membaik dan membuka matanya dengan posisi duduk bersandar ditepi ranjang.

"kembalilah kedalam kelas, kau sudah meninggalkan kelas sangat lama hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak terhadap Donghae.

"aishhh sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"mian..."

Suasana canggung masih nampak diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae karena hal itu dapat dilihat dari cara pandang mereka yang masih sedikit kaku satu dengan yang lainnya.

"hyungggg..."

"hmmm jangan memanggilku seperti itu..."

"gomawo..."

"untuk apa?"

"untuk baik dan kawatir padaku"

Donghae terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"tetaplah bersikap seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun.

"aku mungkin akan mendengar berita buruk nantinya, aku hanya mencoba untuk akrab dengan kalian.. aku tidak tahu siapa nanti yang akan disisiku..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau pasti berpikir jika aku dan eommaku adalah perusak hidup keluarga kalian... tetapi, appa adalah orang yang memaksa kami untuk tinggal bersama.." ucap Kyuhyun mulai membuka sebuah pengakuan yang terpendam dalam hatinya.

"aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu..." ucap Donghae yang masih enggan mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

"aku mendengarnya dari Changmin... kau berubah menjadi dingin seperti sekarang saat eommamu meninggalkan rumah dan appa menikah dengan eommaku..."

"hentikan Kyu, apa kau ingin membuatku marah?" Donghae merasa enggan untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"dengarkan aku hyung... tolong dengarkan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun serius sehingga membuat Donghae terdiam saat dia melihat genangan airmata didalam mata Kyuhyun.

"saat usiaku 15 tahun, dua hari sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke-16.. appaku meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan dan eommaku sudah mengidap penyakit kanker sejak aku masih kecil... aku tahu jika eomma akan segera meninggalkanku dan aku sudah sangat mempersiapkannya bersama dengan appa... hari demi hari kami habiskan hanya untuk membuat eomma bahagia karena satu detik sangat berharga bagi kami.. kematian appa begitu mengejutkan buatku karena aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkannya.. eommamu dan Hejoon ahjushi menemani aku dan eomma sampai acara pemakaman appa.. bahkan ahjushi menangkap pelaku tabrakan itu..bukankah dia sangat hebat hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian masa lalunya.

"kenapa appa dan eommaku ada disana?"

"molla, sepertinya appaku dan ahjushi sangat berteman baik" ucap Kyuhyun.

"dia appamu juga sekarang, dia bahkan lebih menyayangimu..." ucap Donghae.

"apa kau cemburu?"

"anio, buat apa aku cemburu padamu" elak Donghae.

"tetapi...semua berubah..." lanjut Kyuhyun dan membuat Donghae kembali terdiam.

"aku tidak tahu apapun dan saat usiaku 17 tahun, ahjushi memintaku untuk menerimanya menjadi appa tiriku... kini aku tahu jika saat itulah ahjushi bercerai dan membuatmu bersikap dingin... jika aku jadi hyung, mungkin aku juga akan bersikap dingin sepertimu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"itu memang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu.. eommaku pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku bahkan membentak dan tidak ingin melihatku.. appa juga tidak berusaha menahan eomma untuk pergi..." ucap Donghae yang kali ini menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

"jadi benar jika kau ditinggalkan? Jadi rumor itu benar?" Kyuhyun spontan melemparkan pernyataan yang sebelumnya dia dapat dari Changmin.

"aku tidak pernah mendengarkan kata orang-orang yang membicarakanku.. mereka hanya melihat apa yang terlihat tetapi tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi.." jelas Donghae.

"oh begitu... lalu hubunganmu dengan Jungsoo hyung?"

"jangan membahas dia, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku padanya karena sikap appa padaku dan eomma..."

"ahhhh, aku mengerti..." Kyuhyun mulai memahami alasan dibalik sikap Donghae yang dingin.

"lalu kenapa waktu itu kau melukai dirimu sendiri?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"karena aku tidak pernah mendapatkan posisi pertama dan aku selalu membuat eomma kecewa.. appa selalu bilang jika itu semua salahku.. kepergian eomma adalah karena aku yang tidak pernah bisa diandalkan" ucap Donghae.

"sulit dimengerti jika itu adalah alasannya... bukankah nilaimu sudah cukup bagus... kau itu pintar hyung..."

"benarkah? Tetapi... tunggu dulu... usiamu dibawahku 1 tahun... apa kau kelas akselerasi?" Donghae baru menyadari jika usia Kyuhyun lebih muda dan sama dengan Changmin.

"hehehehe, ne... aku sempat mengikutinya tetapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas reguler ketika masuk SMA.."

"benarkah? Ahhh, sepertinya aku akan punya pesaing lagi..."

"aku akan membantumu belajar hyung"

"mwo? YA! Kurang ajar sekali... aku hyungmu"

"tetapi ini disekolah dan kau orang lain... bukankah aku benar?"

"arraseo, arraseo... aku harap ini menjadi rahasia kita..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu yang Donghae tunjukkan. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

 _Jika kau sangat hangat dan menyenangkan seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menutupinya hyung... kau lebih cocok menjadi anak yang baik..._ Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat senyum manis Donghae.

Donghae memapah Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah yang terbilang mewah tersebut. Jungsoo yang duduk diruang keluarga melihat kedatangan Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ya... waeyo? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Jungsoo pada Donghae.

"apa kau tidak lihat jika Kyuhyun yang terluka?" ucap Donghae dingin.

Kyuhyun menahan langkah Donghae.

"wae?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"apa begitu sikapmu pada Jungsoo hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae mamandang Jungsoo yang juga memandangnya. Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"mianhae hyung..." ucap Donghae pada akhirnya.

Jungsoo begitu terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae padanya. Setelah sekian lama Donghae akhirnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dulu selalu Donghae tunjukkan kepada Jungsoo.

"Hae-ya..."

"kajja Kyu" Donghae kembali tidak menghiraukan Jungsoo dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Donghae lebih memilih mengantarkan Kyuhyun kedalam kamarnya.

Jungsoo terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Donghae yang terkesan mendadak. Bahkan dia yang awalnya sangat membenci Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja.

Donghae menyuruh ahjumma Kim untuk membantu Kyuhyun karena kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemah. Setelah itu dia menuju kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Hae-ya..." Jungsoo memanggil Donghae dari luar kamar Donghae.

Tanpa disuruh, Jungsoo pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar Donghae.

"aku tidak ingin membahas apapun denganmu hyung..." ucap Donghae.

Nada bicara Donghae tetap terkesan pelan meskipun perkataannya masih terdengar tidak perduli.

"wae? kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah dan bahkan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"apa aku salah?"

"anio Hae-ya, tetapi alasan..."

"aku tidak butuh alasan untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik hyung..." ucap Donghae yang membuat Jungsoo terdiam.

"apa kau sudah dengar tentang bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? apa kau tahu jika appanya sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"mwo?"

"aku bahkan membenci orang yang bahkan bernasib lebih buruk dariku... jika eommanya meninggal, dia tidak akan punya siapapun disisinya... meskipun aku membencinya tetapi..."

"kau kasihan padanya?" tanya Jungsoo.

"hyung... itu..."

"tindakanmu sudah benar..." Jungsoo memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun dan eommanya tidak bersalah" lanjut Jungsoo.

"bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu"

"Hae-ya..." Jungsoo memanggil nama Donghae dengan nada dan tatapan yang serius.

"percayalah padaku... kau sama sekali tidak bersalah atas kepergian eommamu jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu... dan untuk Kyuhyun, aku akan berusaha baik juga padanya seperti apa yang kamu lakukan padanya" ucap Jungsoo.

"apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui hyung?" Donghae bertanya karena ada sesuatu yang terdengar aneh menurutnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya Jungsoo yang tahu.

"jika saatnya tiba dan kau tahu semua, kau tidak akan menyesali apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang..." ucap Jungsoo.

 _Semua salah eommamu Hae-ya.. jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah eomma.. Meskipun aku yakin ada sesuatu yang appa sembunyikan lagi, tetapi untuk saat ini eommamu adalah orang yang membuat keluarga kita berantakan... Mianhae Hae-ya, tunggulah sebentar lagi.. Aku yang akan mencari tahu kebenarannya untuk kebaikanmu, percayalah padaku... Meskipun sebuah pengakuan yang menyakitkan harus kita terima, itu jauh lebih baik..._

 **TBC**

 **Jungsoo mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun karena Donghae melakukan hal itu juga. Lalu bagaimana nasib eomma Kyu? Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Hanya Jungsoo dan Hejoon yang tahu tentang perselingkuhan eomma Donghae. Jungsoo, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu tentang alasan kecelakaan appa Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika semua rahasia mulai sedikit terbuka? Siapakah yang akan lebih terluka?**

 **See you next Chapter ^^**

 **Terima kasih komentarnya,, seru banget baca komen dari readers semakin nambah semangat buat lanjutin FF meskipun sibuk hehehehe**


End file.
